Teen Titans Unite
by Iapis
Summary: New people, new villians, and more plots than ever. But with the help of new members of the Teen Titans, they can handle anything... Right? R&R, please.
1. Ch 1: The Two Sisters

**DISCLAIMER**

Do NOT own Teen Titans! Made this 1) Out of boredom and 2) For my nieces, who will be appearing in this story. They shall be some of the new Teen Titans! **(gets tackled by nieces)** See how happy they are?

* * *

**Chapter I: **The Two Sisters

_**Theme Song:**_

When there's trouble,

You know who to call.

**Teen Titans!**

From their tower,

They can see it all.

**Teen Titans!**

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

Because when the world needs heroes on patrol

**Teen Titans, Go!**

With their super powers,

They unite.

**Teen Titans!**

Never met a villian

That they liked.

**Teen Titans!**

They have the bad guys on the run

They never stop till the job gets done

Because when the world is losing all control

**Teen Titans, Go!**

**1, 2, 3, 4, Go! Teen Titans!

* * *

**

" Geez, today is very slow..." Cyborg said as he flipped through the channels of the tv. For about a week, there hasn't been a cry for help from any of the citizens, nor did any criminals appeared for any minor things, like stealing. " Hey BB! Toss me a soda!" he yelled at Beast Boy when he was at the fridge.

" Alright, catch," Beast Boy said as he grabbed a soda and threw it at Cyborg, who caught it easily. BB went back to making his sandwich. As usual, he was starving.

" Oh! Please stay on this channel!" Starfire said when Cyborg changed the channel to a show about the increase in stock markets in New York.

" ..." Cyborg had such a weird look on his face as he changed the channel again. Starefire was only slightly disappointed, but remained cheerful all the same.

Robin walked into the room, looking at the tv.

" Anything on the news at all?" he asked.

" Nope, just dumb sports," Cyborg said.

" When we finally have days that the world doesn't need saving, we wish for some criminal to pop out of nowhere and threaten mankind," Robin said as he plopped into the couch, propping his feet on the table. Raven meanwhile was meditating in a corner.

" Athion metrion zinthos," she repeated over and over, floating in the air.

Suddenly, they all heard the monitor beeping, though not the red alarms. Cyborg heaved himself out of the chair and headed over to the computer, staring at it.

" Hey, Robin, we're picking up some weird readings here," Cyborg said as he watches the screen. There was two red dots that suddenly showed up in the forest area nearby, meaning people that have powers.

" Let me see," Robin said as he walks up next to him. " Looks like we got new residents here."

" Oh, great. Will they terrorize people too?" Beast Boy said as he looks at the screen too, but from the couch with his new sandwich.

" Who knows," Raven responded, who was brought out of her meditation.

" Well, we better investigate it to be sure guys," Robin said. " Let's go Titans!"

" Ah! But I have made the biggest sandwich in history, and I haven't even taken a bite!" Beast Boy complained as Cyborg drags him away from his precious, vegitation sandwich.

" Come on, it'll still be there when we get back."

" So, we're on another meaningless mission…" Raven said as she follows.

" I hope that the people are friendly," Starfire said as she takes off after them. Everyone got into their places on it, and they launched.

" We hope so too, Starfire," Robin said, though he was quite happy to get out of the Titan Tower.

Arriving to the spot the computer indicated that the people were at, they landed the ship. Robin looked in all directions as they got out.

" Titans, scout the area," Robin said to them as he pulls out his scanner/communication.

" Gotcha," Beast Boy said as he turns into a bloodhound and runs off to the south. Raven and Starfire takes up to the skies, and Robin and Cyborg splits up, Robin taking the eastern side, Cyborg taking the northeastern said. This pretty much covered the entire area.

With Raven, she was soaring through the air when she heard a cry of some sort of falcon. She followed the sound to suddenly spot a black falcon… with a white snake around its neck. They were both larger than their usual species, even if they were different colored.

" Weird…" Raven said. The falcon apparently didn't see her, because it was now descending down to the ground slowly. Raven follows behind it, looking at the radar. " These must the energy signals…" Raven said as she watches the two dots slowing down just like the two animals.

They landed, Raven somewhere in the bushes. The snake slithered off the falcon… and they both glowed a color, the snake orange, the falcon blue. After the lights subsided, there were now two girls in their place. Raven had to keep herself from gasping at that sudden sight. Other than Beast Boy that could transform into animals, they didn't think there was anyone else that could do that.

" Where the hell are we now, Lara?" the girl that was once the snake said to the other. She had an orange shirt which has one long sleeve, the other short, blue pants which is a bit skin tight, and wearing black converse shoes. Her hair is half purple, half red and reaches her mid back, and her eyes were hazel brown/green and slitted pupils that looks like reptile eyes. More specific, snake eyes. Another amazing thing she has is leather/scaly wings that is white, and her arms, neck, and hands are slightly covered with snake scales. She also has a white snakish tail that nearly reaches the ground.

" Why are you asking me Anna? I was following your directions!" the one called Lara snapped at Anna. She's wearing a tank top that is light pink, with two baby blue stripes on each side, her skirt is quite the opposite - the same baby blue color with the light pink stripes on each side, and her clunkers, which is raspberry pink. Her hair is the length of her jawbone, curving towards her neck, is blonde with dark brown streaks, wears a sky blue baseball cap, and her eyes are hazel green, but wears contacts that are the special cat slit pupils and is blue. She also has feathery black black on her back, with black tail feathers. She was about two to three inches shorter than Anna.

" That was because you told me them!" Anna said as she shakes her head. She suddenly sniffed the air. " Hey, there's someone nearby."

" Huh? How could she possibly tell?" Raven said to herself. Lara looked alert.

" And I heard someone just speak." Lara faced Raven's direction. " Will whoever it is show yourself?"

" Coming out, I'm unarmed," Raven said as she creeps through the bushes and into the open area. Both the girls look at her, then unexpectly smiled at her.

" At last, someone who isn't attacking us!" Anna said.

" As I'm guessing that you heard us, I'm Lara and she's Anna," Lara said.

" Why are you so trustful? Are you sure that I'm not going to attack you?" Raven said.

" Quite sure, since I have an ability to tell if someone's soul is twisted with darkness or is full of goodness!" Anna said. " You have mostly white colors in yours, so you're pretty much a good guy!"

" Huh..." Raven said, not really believeing that she has a 'good soul', but she wasn't pushing the issue. " At least it's good that you're not trying to destroy our city, since me and the other Titans have investigated to find you two."

" Why'd you guys looking for us?" Lara said with surprise.

" You two appeared on our scanner of the territory in and surrounding the city," Raven answered as she pulls out her communicator. " Robin, I found them. Just follow the direction I went, and we'll appear on the scanner."

" 'Kay Raven, we're on our way," Robin answered.

" Who they, the other Titans?" Anna asked, who wasn't nervous like Lara, just curious.

" Yes. They would like to meet you two. Seeing how bored they were..."

Beast Boy was the first to arrive, who shifted to a horse **(of course, still green)** to get there. He went back to his former form as he pants.

" Got. Here. First. Cyborg now owes me $10!" BB said as he laughed. He then looked up at Lara and Anna, who just stared at him with one eyebrow raised. " Wow, cool outfits! And very cool wings!" he said to both of them, which Anna smiled, Lara just rolls her eyes. Starfire was second to come, then Cyborg, and lastly Robin.

" Hey, sorry for bothering you girls, just a routine we do," Robin said as he steps forward, holding out his hand. " Name's Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans." Lara shook his hand first.

" Lara, the oldest sister here. I'm the Black Falcon." Robin was confused with the second name, since he didn't even see them transform and Raven didn't tell him anything other than she found them, but just shakes Anna's hand.

" And I'm Anna, the White Snake."

" What's with the other names? That your idenities to others or something? A guy I know is called Hotspot, that was because of his form and fire attacks. The names like that?"

" Eh, sort of. I transform into a black falcon. Anna turns into a white cobra snake," Lara answered. " But anyways! What's the deal of looking for us, other than we showed up on your radars? And how'd we show up anyway?"

" It's because you're like us - have super powers and is different from everyone else," Beast Boy said. " Take me for instint. I can transform into any animal I want, even a dinosaur! Heh, that's why I'm called Beast Boy," he said, adding his name. " Why we investigate? It was because we were very bored."

" That's so nice to hear," Anna laughed, while Lara shakes her head again. Robin noted that they were different in both appearance and personalities as the others introduced themselves.

" So, where you guys from?" he asked after they finished talking.

" From Alabama, though we haven't been home for nearly three to four years," Anna said cheerfully.

" Haven't been home that long? Why'd ya leave?" BB asked, his voice squeaking slightly again.

" We've been looking for our younger sister, Rain," Lara said seriously. " She's been missing since the family reunion seven years ago..."

" Even if we did find her, I'd doubt we can find our way back home," Anna said, though not at all depressed like Lara.

" What happened to have your sister disappear?" Robin said, all business-like now.

" That's a darn good question. We're still trying to figure that out," Anna said.

" We still got no new lead, so we guess that we will HAVE to wait for something to come along," Lara sighed. " But like Anna said, we won't be able to find our way back home as of now."

" We could! We got a jet!" BB said. Cyborg started to nod in agreement, but Lara shook her head.

" I doubt mom is still in Alabama, because we haven't contacted her for all these years. So she could have moved to somewhere else. All we left behind was a letter saying that we went to look for Rain."

" And we don't remember the address or phone number!" Anna said, laughing slightly. " That's what Lara is also trying to say."

" That was helpful..." Raven said.

" I know the solution. Why don't you just stay over at the Titan Tower until we can somehow find your home?" Robin said. Lara looked surprised again.

" Stay with you guys? We barely know you!"

" You got nothing to worry about, since we are the good guys," BB said, laughing at this situation that Lara just put herself in. She scrowled at him, who continued laughing.

" Do not be afraid of us. We just want to help you out," Starfire said as smiled big.

" Who said about being scared?" Lara said, still frowning. " We've fought everything and everyone that was thrown our way, and won! We fought some guy called Zikomo, who was trying to capture us for some reason. And we certainly didn't know him!"

" He said he was one of the Four Chaos Warriors, who was trying to capture us to lure some person they named the White Cheetah to them. Still confusing to me, and it was just yesterday!" Anna put in.

" Zikomo? I've heard that somewhere before..." Raven said, though to herself.

" Sounds like you've had quite some adventures, even if you didn't want them!" Cyborg said. " You are welcome to come along, get food-"

" Food? FOOD!" Anna said loudly. " We've haven't eaten for about two days, and you've had to mention food!"

Lara sweatdrops as she looks at her sister. " ... I guess we can come over?"

" As Cyborg somewhat said, welcome to the Titan Tower!" BB said.

* * *

**How was my first Teen Titan story? Good? Well, I hope so! Please let me know how it was by R & R! Thankies for reading! And yes, you can send in some advice how to make it better! Hell, I'm even asking everyone if they want to be part of the story! Yes, that's right! Be part OF the story! I'm adding new Teen Titans, including the two nieces of mine. So send your profile by reviews along with how you like it and advice! Basically, the form is this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Race:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon:**

**Abilities:**

**Special skills:**

**Bio:**

**Personality:**

**Hope to see ya on the next chapter! (waves bye-bye)**


	2. Ch 2: An Even Bigger Party

**DISCLAIMER**

Hm. Don't own Teen Titan. Simple, yes?

* * *

**Profiles! I forgot to put up both nieces! Well, I guess I'll add them, and a new person, now!**

**Name: **Lara

**Age: **14

**Race:** Black Falcon

**Appearance:** She wears a tank top that is light pink, with two baby blue stripes on each side, her skirt is quite the opposite - the same baby blue color with the light pink stripes on each side, and her clunkers, which is raspberry pink. Her hair is the length of her jawbone, curving towards her neck, is blonde with dark brown streaks, wears a sky blue baseball cap, and her eyes are hazel green, but wears contacts that are the special cat slit pupils and is blue. She also has feathery black black on her back, with black tail feathers. She was about two to three inches shorter than Anna.

**Weapon:** A double-sided dagger she named Diakra. Can be one or two blades, because one can retract into the handle.

**Abilites:** Can transform into a falcon that is black (this is her other form). Also can turn into a black-and-silver griffin. She can use Fire abilities. Can levitate any object. Turn into any person, but can't be within 20 miles of the original person, or else turns back into herself. Mimics any sound like animal cries. And invisibility WITH the clothes! Basically with the Fire thing, she controls that element.

**Special Skills:** Can quickly fly through the air, being the Black Falcon. Also can talk to animals.

**Bio:** She hasn't been home for about 3 to 4 years. She's been searching with Anna, her younger sister, for their youngest sister, Rain, who has disappeared about 7 years ago for some reason, sometime after the family reunion diseaster...

**Personality:** Very protective about her sisters. Sometimes bossy. Mostly is suspisious about other people, though she quickly gets to know them and trust them.

----------

**Name:** Anna

**Age:** 13

**Race:** White Snake (White Cobra, if you want)

**Appearance:** She has an orange shirt which has one long sleeve, the other short, blue pants which is a bit skin tight, and wearing black converse shoes. Her hair is half purple, half red and reaches her mid back, and her eyes were hazel brown/green and slitted pupils that looks like reptile eyes. More specific, snake eyes. Another thing she has is leather/scaly wings that is white, and her arms, neck, and hands are slightly covered with snake scales. She also has a white snakish tail that nearly reaches the ground.

**Weapon: **Long, double-edge sword she named Likryo. Curves two ways to sharp points at the end. Has ice properties, meaning it can turn a enemy into an ice sculpture.

**Abilities:** Can turn into the cobra snake that is white. Also into a brown wolf and wind/water dragon. Can levitate objects like Lara can. Walks through walls when she wants to, and can create wall barriers. Controls Water.

**Special Skills:** Can fly without any wings. Can understand and talk ANY language that is throughout the universe, except animal language.

**Bio:** Basically like Lara, she's searching for Rain with her older siser.

**Personality: **Happy-Go-Lucky attitude most of the time, though she can be stubborn and selfish. Semi-protective about her sisters, Lara and Rain.

----------

**Name: **Jade

**Age:** 14, nearly 15

**Race:** Human with special powers, white girl.

**Appearance:** Tall. Green eyes. Long, blue hair. Wears jeans, a necklace that helps her keep control of her powers, and a skintight blue shirt with a 'J' across it in cursive.

**Weapon:** Her wolf form.

**Abilities:** Can turn into a large white wolf with blue markings on her sides.

**Special Skills:** Especially good hearing. When she's not wearing her necklace, she changes when she gets angry, or is in danger.

**Bio: **She is wandering around, trying to prove that she can control her wolf side.

**Personality:** Shy, bad-tempered, and is a bookworm.

**That okay? Good? Then, on to the next chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: **An Even Bigger Party

" This place is big," Lara commented as she and Anna stared out of the windows of the jet to look at the 'T' Tower. Anna was in awe, while Lara tried to conceal her wonderment.

" Yup! Just big enough to fit everything we need!" Cyborg said from the front. " Big-screen TV, training room, much more rooms than we need in this sort of case, arcade room (which is the living room), weapons room, launching rooms for both water and spacecrafts, landing pad for this baby, and a few others."

" Awsome!" Anna said, filled with excitement. Lara tries hard to not hit her sister in the back of the head as she continues staring out the window. The jet did a quick circle around before landing on the roof, which then started to lower into the building. Even Lara was admiting to herself that she was impressed.

" So you guys are always savin' the city here and whatnot?" Lara asked.

" All the time! We even saved the world a few times!" Beast Boy said.

" Sounds like something to be proud of! Man, I wanna join in on this!" Anna said. " The victories! The glory! Even though I know there's the defeats and shames, we've had that as well, didn't we Lara?"

" Yes Anna," Lara said as she rolled her eyes. " Please stop reminding me."

" Many people who tried to join all dropped out when they found out that there was more responsibility than they expected," Robin said, laughing. " I mean, you can try and all, though would you really want to do this sort of job?"

" I would!" Anna said.

" No you wouldn't," Lara said as she slapped her hand over her sister's mouth. She doesn't want her only sister at this moment in any danger!

" You can't control me!" Anna said as she batted Lara away. " I can choose!"

" Not with me around!"

" Shut-up! Remember our aunt telling us to chose our own road?"

" She ain't here anymore!" Lara bursted. They both fell silent, then turned away from each other. " Sorry..."

" I am too..."

" What was that about?" Raven asked the others.

" How am I supposed to know?" Cyborg said. " Bad memories?"

Everyone just shrugged.

" Wow, this place is huge!" Anna said as she bounded out the opening door, back to her happy self.

" Nothing holds her down for long, as it seems. Just like Starfire..." Beast Boy mused to himself. " And Lara is like Raven: Moody, quiet, bossy!"

" What's that supposed to mean?" Raven asked darkly.

" Heh he he... nothing." He avoided looking at Raven thoughout the entire tour.

" This place is really big - I like that," Lara said as they reached the final destination - the living room. " Bigger than every house we lived in. And they were small."

" It was because dad doin' drugs, remember? But from what he was progressing before we left, he gave them up for us," Anna said.

" What?" everyone said, surprised to hear that.

" It was money problems," Lara explained. " And under the influence of the drugs, he punished us for the smallest things. But after our mother gave him that choice, between the drugs and the family, he gave them up to stay with us."

" Didn't think that would happen to someone like you guys," Robin said.

" Eh, well, that's the past, right?" Lara said, shrugging it off. " All the bruises are gone along with that pain. Wish one does go away... But this is really cool, you living here. Spacious!"

" Space, space, there's lots and lots of space!"

_' They easily change subjects,'_ Robin thought to himself. " What powers can you guys do?"

" I can turn into a wolf and dragon!" Anna said happily. She then turned into a brown wolf, her eyes still the same colors. She turns back into her other form. " I doubt my size as a dragon can fit in here. Then there's my white cobra form, and I can control Water. And when I'm the dragon, I control both Water and Wind. I can levitate things, can walk though walls, AND can create wall barriars! Oh, and I can talk ANY language that is known! Well, except animal language. And... the ability to fly without wings, that's important. 'Specially when I'm in my wolf or cobra form."

" Wow, that's alot," Robin said. " And you, Lara?"

" I can, as you know, turn in a black falcon. I can also turn into a griffin." Lara then transforms into a black-and-silver griffin. Her beak was black, and her tail was silver. Her fur and feathers were of both colors, and her claws were exposed, all of the flamming red. Her eyes, like Anna's, remained the same. She turned back. " I can turn invisible whenever I feel like it, I can control the element Fire, mimic sounds like bird cries, and can turn into ANYBODY I want, though the limitation is that I can't be within 20 miles of that person. Then there's the ability to understand any animal language, and levitate objects like Anna can."

" Whoa, that's alot from two people," Beast Boy said, envied by the fact that they could turn into two creatures that aren't even real, that he, so far, can't. At least so far as people knows that aren't real.

" That is. I have to say impressive," Raven said. " Most people could only do one or two."

" Hey, well, we only discovered these powers since five years ago!" Anna said. " That's to say somethin'!"

" Yup, it is. Now, the best part of this whole tour - WRESTLING SHOW!" Cyborg shouted as he dives for the remote.

" Wrestling? Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Anna said, both she and Lara grinning. They always loved wrestling! They piled onto the couch along with Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Raven just goes back to her corner to meditate again.

--&--

" Hm... What is this city called?" a voice said as a girl wondered out of the forest. She was a 14-year-old named Jade, who was tall with long blue hair and green eyes. Her clothing was just a pair of jeans and a skintight blue shirt with a cursive 'J' on the front, for her name. And her necklace, it was silver with the shape of a white wolf dangling from the chain. The eyes of the wolf was silver, much brighter than the chain itself. She always wears it at all times. If she didn't... well, she just doesn't take it off. " Um... ack, I don't know! I've been traveling too long..." She sighs as she looks at the busy streets of the large city. Her nose tingled of the smells from it - hotdogs, pizza corners, pollution, car exhaust, and many, many things. " Oh, I wish for a hotdog, at LEAST!" she complained as she sits down, staring down at the city. She wanted to go, but she was very shy around people...

_' Hmm... what if I turn into my wolf form and try to pass as a friendly stray? Nah, that'll never work!'_ she thought to herself. _' I guess I will have to go and use what's left of my money for some food for something... hotdog, or pizza? Hotdog... pizza... Pizza!'_ She bolted back up again. " Yup! Pizza, here I come! Jade is in the city, and is not going without getting you!" She started running, partially using her wolf speed to get there quickly.

Arriving at a one of the pizza parlors, ' Pizza Galore', she walked up to the counter.

" Hello, what'll it be?" the man said as he comes from the back. " There's a special price on the buffet, only $4!"

" Really?" Jade said, happy to come to this place first. What good luck! " Alrigh', then I'll pay for the buffet! Is it a all-you-can-eat sort of deal?"

" Yup!"

" Okay, then I got myself lunch," Jade said as she pulls out the remainder of her money from her pocket. She counted out the $4 before handing it over. The man happily accepted it and handed her a plate from the stash behind him. She took it and heads over to the line, grabbing breadsticks, pizza, and lots of sauce (there was also a salade, but she didn't care about it for now). She started to head over to a table, but someone accidently bumped into her. " Hey, watch it!"

" S-sorry," she heard a small child say before getting out of the way. Jade felt slightly guilty, but kids needed to be taught that they have to watch where they step, don't they? Shaking her head, she sits down and started eating, though she tried to keep her dignity by not scarfing everything into her mouth.

Soon after she got a second helping, she sat down and was confronted by the same child. She looked about 7, and had short brown hair, and green eyes.'

" I wanna apoligize again for knocking into ya," she said. " It's reall crowded in here, and I was trying to find someone."

" It's alright kid," Jade said as she picked up a breadstick. " I'm sorry for yellin', it's a habit to do that."

" Ah. Well then, I guess I better find him. My name's Rain, by the way. Bye Jade!" she said as she hops off the seat and rushed off into the bustling crowd. Jade blinked.

" Wait... I never even said my name..." she said to herself in confusion. " Ah, she guessed from the letter on my shirt!" she concluded as she went to work on finishing off her plate of food.

--&--

" Sorry for keeping you waiting, Lord Malshano!" Rain said as she stops and pants in front of a long white-haired man with a black overcoat, gold shirt, and black pants. He carries a long black sword that many people nervously glance at as they walked by. " Thick crowd."

" It is quite alright Rain, you made it on time," Malshano answered this young ward. His bright blue eyes were almost completly void of any emotion, but kindness does shine through whenever he looks at Rain. He found her years ago, and have taken care of her since. " Come, we must head to the forest. Apparently, the White Cheetah is not here in the city."

" Okay!" Rain said happily as she follows Malshano with skips in her walking. " I met a girl! Her name's Jade!"

" Really now?" Malshano said absently.

" Yup! And she can turn into a wolf! I accidently read her mind when we knocked into each other while I was getting something to eat in that pizza place."

" She can?" Malshano said, now interested.

" Yup!

" Hm. Must be one of the humans that has special powers."

" I guess so."

" Let's make haste, we better head for the next city," Malshano said as they walked into the park, a short-cut they discovered to get to the forest quicker.

" Yes sir!"

**Was is okay? Well? Was it? WAS IT? lol. I hope you all liked it, including the person who sent her first profile to be in this chapter! I thank you for that! Yay! I feel special!**


	3. Ch 3: A Bit of Background History

**DISCLAIMER**

Um, don't own Teen Titans. Simple enough to say?

_**Sorry for not updating, but if you go look at my stories, I'm working on ELEVEN of them. Also, my computer had to be shut down due to a LOT of dust. Hope this chapter cheers everyone up :)**_

**Name: **Malshano  
**Age:** Unknown. About over 400 years old, but looks like in early twenties  
**Race: **Black Lion demon  
**Appearance:** Just to be short, looks like Sephiroth from FF7 - long hair, tall, carries a big-ass sword. Has blue instead of green eyes, hair is shorter, and wears a blood-red shirt underneath his black trench coat. Sword is black with a reddish glow around the blade. Has a black lion tail, a sharp horn on his forehead, and a pair of wings - one of a golden dragon, the other a silver angel wing.  
**Weapon:** Chaostic Life sword (ability to permently leave wounds open on a victum)**  
Abilities:** Turns into his powerful lion form. Controls shadows and metal. Dark attacks like Shadow Bomb are powerful.  
**Special Skills:** Stength of more than twenty strong men. Flies with his two wings.  
**Bio:** About him before the hunt for some woman is a complete baffle and mystery. What is known now is that he has a curse laid upon him: If he ever caused pain to another living thing, he'd feel that pain, twice more painful than he inflicted. He hunts for some 'White Cheetah', due to that when he kills her, he lifts the curse. Found Rain about 5 to 6 years ago.  
**Personality:** You really wanna know...? Okay then, he's really cold and merciless to any that crosses him path. Seems to have a weak spot for the small child he is now caring for.

**Name: **Rain  
**Age:** 9  
**Race:** Grey Puma (Cougar) demon  
**Appearance:** Short brown hair with yellow highlights, green eyes, wears a bright blue, long sleeved shirt that has floppy overlarge cuffs at the ends, over her hands. Bright pink pants that is baggy, but not goes past her feet. Held up by a yellow sash. Wears what looks like patched-up leather shoes, but is just regular shoes. Has chibi yellow feather wings, as well as a long grey tail of a puma.  
**Weapon:** A bow that forms stone arrows that she can use with ease.  
**Abilities:** Turn into a small grey puma, as well as a unicorn. Controls earth attacks. Has telepathic powers, as well as can not only talk to the person(s), but also look into their thoughts.  
**Special Abilities:** Take herself and/or people back in time to WATCH an event. Can't change it.  
**Bio:** She doesn't remember her life before, after being rescued by some maniacs that wanted to sell her in the black market for people who can't have their own kids and get money. Malshano rescued her and been with him ever since.  
**Personality: **Happy-Go-Lucky attitude, almost always smiling. Can be sad when trying to remember her life before, but Malshano keeps her cheered up.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** A Bit of Background History

" Well... this is certainly interesting..." BB said as he scrolled down the pages of the website he is looking at. Raven was watching from a shadowy corner, but decided to stop hiding.

" What are you doing?" she said as she teleported behind him. He gave a small shriek before realizing who scared the heck out of him.

" Raven, it's just you..." BB said as he wiped his forehead of any sweat. He was embarrased, to say the least. " Just looking up some information on something Anna mentioned earlier."

" And what would that be?" Raven asked as she looked over his shoulder. " A favorite wrestling team?"

" Hah ha, very funny," BB said as he turned back around to the screen. " It's when she mentioned about one of her relitive's last name. L.M. You never hear a name like that."

" And initials are on your tiny mind because you got nothing else to do...?"

" No no no, it reminded me about something I've seen on the news once about seven years ago. See? This site's about a case about the murder of everyone at a family reunion except for some people, and two missing kids. So if these people were her family, then she lost alot than we first thought. And even more, the case remains unsolved today." He pointed to the police statement underneath a picture that they really can't like about.

" **_' The fact of how the murder was caused is a complete mystery to the autopsies, so the case remains yet to be solved. We hope to bring the murderer(s) behind bars before they have another chance to do something like this again. But they have yet to appear,' _**" Raven read outloud. " Wow. Brutal to the polices ego. You really believe the two people are related to those people?"

" Positive!"

" Then you better keep your mouth shut and sympathies to yourself. They didn't tell us (or in this case, you to investigate it), so they don't want anything more than trust and friendship."

" Okay, okay, your message is sent across..." BB said as he held his hands up in mock-surrender.

" Good," Raven said as she melted into the shadows, going to her own room.

" She's scary when she wants to be..."

--&--

" Who knew that the tower thing I've heard about could be so... massive?" Jade said outloud as she stared up at the T Tower from a large cliff in the forest. " Only a few people are in there, so what's with all the extra space?" She took another bite out of a roll she snatched from one of the carts on the street, while sitting on the ground and staring. She was really bored now.

" Seems like you have some special powers yourself, young lady," she heard someone say behind her. She snapped her head around. She sees nothing. " Oh, confused? Or perhaps, frightened?"

" Who are you? Show yourself!"

" As you wish," she heard as a man suddenly jumped down in front of her. His face was covered by a gold and black mask, with only one eye looking at her. " Do you want to know my name? Then I shall tell you. My name is Slade."

" Well, it seems you've been studying me for awhile to conclude that I have abilities..." Jade said as she kept her distance from this total stranger. He gave her wide vibes, her instincts telling her not to trust him. Attack now, ask later deal here. " What do you want?"

" Oh, nothing special," he responded as he walks towards the cliff, Jade backing away from him with a low growl. " I was just enjoying the scenic, like you."

" Hah, that's alot of bull."

" Hm. Didn't expect you to trust me, really. You've been on your own for a long time. Am I right?"

" What is it to you? Why don't you just go off and leave me alone before I decided to chase you off myself."

" Ah, and I wanted to become friends with you," he laughed as he turns his head to her. " Well, it seems that I'm not wanted for now. We will meet again, I'm sure of it."

" Not too soon, I hope," Jade said as she bent down to grab her bag. As soon as she stood back up, he was gone. " Hmph. Weirdo..."

For the rest of the night, she traveled to the forest on the other side of the river. In her wolf form, she moved quickly. Her bag was built for her back, to run freely in either form. The sounds she made were slightly thudding of her paws as they hit the ground and the jingling metallic sound of her necklace. She wondered about the weirdo, Slade, visit to her.

_' Perhaps I better get out of this area soon, in a few days,'_ she told herself. She also wondered if she should tell the people in the T Tower about the guy. But then again, she figured that they were busy with their own problems. So she shrugged it off as she continued running.

--&--

" BREAKFAST!" Cyborg was heard throughout the tower as he flipped a bunch of pancakes onto many plates. And sure enouh, almost everyone thundered into the main room and gathered around the table. Only Raven and Lara waited patiantly until everyone got their food before getting theirs.

" Seems you don't like being crowded either," Raven commented.

" Eh, I only took a leaf out of my aunt's agenda. She was always the last one in line of anything."

**( Yup, I was always am last in line. I still do that... lol)**

" Well, I have to say that today might end up being exciting," BB said as he ate his food with natural maple syrup all over it. No one noticed that Robin was being very quiet, remembering his dream the previous night. It had to do with his enemy, Slider... again.

" How can you tell?" Starfire asked him.

" Oh, just instincts. And knowledge!"

" Knowledge of how to make a fool of yourself..." Raven said quietly. Anna bursted into a fit of giggles, hearing what Raven said as BB rolled his eyes.

" Such confidence in me, thanks."

" Who's turn is it at dishes?" Cyborg demanded as they polished off the plates. Everyone automatically looked at BB, who tried sliking away from the room. Ended up caught anyhow and put at the chore.

" Just like us at home, eh?" Anna asked Lara. She nodded at her sister's comment.

" You always tried to get out of that chore. You even hid underneath the sink itself once, hoping that mother couldn't find you there."

" Hey, at least I found one of your homework under there while I was at it!"

" Interesting how you two are sisters," Starfire said. " You fight, but always forgive one another. Heh, wish my sister Blackfire (again, is this right?) can learn from you two," she said with a joyful smile.

" Well, we learned not to kill each other through our time being together," Anna said as she leaned onto Lara's shoulder and head like she was a table. Lara looked very annoyed by the fact that her younger sister is much taller than her and does that all the time.

" Get off now before I delare a wrestling match with you," Lara threatened. Anna ignored, as usual, and Lara suddenly pinned her sister to the floor. " I told you!" Lara laughed gleefully. Anna sneered as she turned into her wolf form, forcing Lara to go griffin in order to be an even match. They continued nipping at each other playfully while the others cheered for one or the other. When Anna was about to pull a sneaky move to bring Lara down though, Robin suddenly snapped to attention as the computers went off.

_**WARNING**_

_**UNIDENTIFIED PERSON DETECTED**_

_**UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY**_

As well with a bleeping of someone else new in the area **(Jade, everyone)**. That was ignored though.

" Slade!" Robin said as he bolted for the door. Everyone didn't question his knowing of who it was as they followed, Lara and Anna still in their other forms.

* * *

**So? How was the chapter? (asked as she dodged all the bullets and flames from the readers) Heh, yeah, I know. A cliffhanger. It's for you to think about as I get the next chapter up. Enjoy your torturing moment ;) (continues to run for her dear life)**


	4. Ch 4: Slade & Jade

**DISCLAIMER**

Again, don't own Teen Titans. Very simple to say, yes? **_(By the way, thank you for pointing out Slade's name! I could NOT remember, and neither did my nieces - the sisters in this story that are based on. Thankies to Ebony and others!)

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4:** Slade & Jade

Lara's P.O.V.

" Who's Slade?" Anna asks as we all ran towards where the computer says that the intruder is at.

" One of our nemesies," Cyborg answers. " It'll probably be better if you two stayed-"

" No, we don't want to stay here alone! What if something happened to all of you, despite you all being heroes?" Anna said. " We're gonna come and help!"

" Then you better be prepared for anything," BB warns as he then transforms into his tiger form. I just pull out my Daikra dagger, pushing the button on the handle for the other blade to come out. Anna gets her sword, Likryo, from the sheathe on her back.

" This way!" Robin yells as we all hear a roar.

" Uh, Robin, if I can say so," BB began. " Last time I checked, Slade doesn't roar!"

" Doesn't matter right now, Beast Boy," Cyborg said. " The thing is still IN our home."

**_" Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_** the roar yells out. Only I can understand the animal kingdom's language.

" Anna, you'd better go dragon as soon as we get to open air," I said. " I'll go griffin if I have to. This is a dragon."

" You're kidding me!" Robin cries.

" No, the young lady does not kid you," we all hear somewhere above us.

" Slade!" Robin said angerly. " What are you doing here!"

" Merely leading someone here," Slade said with smugness. " Here are your two prey, Zikomo, like I promised I would find for you," he says in the direction of the roar.

**_" Glad you held up your part of the bargain,"_** Zikomo growls as he lumbers in view. His black scales catches the glint of the light, making them seem to shimmer ebony. His eyes are bright gold, which is shining more than his fangs. **_" Why don't you two girls just surrender, so that your friends here won't be killed? We got big plans that are required of you two, and it wouldn't matter if I have to squash some pests out of the way in order to get the both of you," _**he said as he stares at me, knowing I'd be the only one to understand him.

" Ha, like we're gonna follow your orders," I spat. Telling Anna what he just said, she did the same.

" Never!"

_**" Then prepare to watch your friends die!"**_

" Get out of the way, guys!" I shout as he leaps at them. They all got out of the way, ready to fight now. " Come on, Zikomo! Come and get me!" I yell at him, turning into my falcon form and heading for the nearest exit. Hearing his stomping, I feel pretty smug, knowing that Anna was already outside, waiting. **_" Slow poke! Aren't dragons supposed to be fast, or is it just folk legend?"_** I taunt him, making him speed up more. I know that he isn't going to hurt me or Anna, for whatever plans he got in mind, we'd have to be in good shape.

" Ready Titans?" Robin yells out as they follow behind, careful of the shaking ground and Zikomo's lashing tail. He has completly ignore them.

**_" Slade, you take care of your own enemies,"_** Zikomo growls.

" With pleasure," the Slade character said as he lands in front of the others, stopping them. From how it sounds, they began to fight with him.

Zikomo lungs for me, trying to catch me with his mouth. I just shot ahead, making him go right through the doors. There, on the other side, is Anna, in her turquoise-color dragon form, tw horns proding from her head, as well as a triceritop-like hood on the back of her head. She may be only half the size of Zikomo, but she controls the element of Water and Wind, two of which is strong against Fire.

**_" Watch out Lara!"_** she roars as she shoots a stream of water at Zikomo, who counters with his fire breath. Steam forms as the two streams of elements fights against each other. I transform into my griffin form, half eagle and half lion, ready to help out when and if I could.

**_" You may be strong, but not as experianced as I!"_** Zikomo said as he suddenly stops his attack and leaps into the skies, diving at Anna. I automatically lung at him, clawing at the side of the face. He roars as he shakes his head and smacks me squarely in the chest, all air out of my lungs and plummenting to the ground. Before I even reach the ground, there is a rush of wind and two clawed-feet gripping me.

**_" Hang on!"_** BB said as he glides his ptyeridactl form to the ground, carefully putting me on the solid land. I nod a thanks at him as he takes on the form of a t-rex this time and attacking Zikomo, who has been taken aback by the looming creature over him now. He shoots out a jet of flames, making BB retreat out of the line of fire. Cyborg comes out of the building and starts to shoot his laser guns at the black dragon.

" Have some of this!"

" Where's Robin, Starfire, and Raven?" I ask as I turn back into my other form.

" Fighting Slade, now concentrate on the battle," Cyborg answers.

" Got'cha!"

Then I hear Anna's roar of pain, making me turn in time to watch er turn into her wolf form to run out of the way. She carries scorching burn marks.

**_" Whoops, a little carried away,"_** Zikomo laughs.

" Why you - !" I cry out, turning into the griffin form faster than a blink of an eye and going at him, clawing anything that reaches my claws. Eventually, he finally gives up and started to fly away from me, his wings slashed at the ends and his face and underside holding gashes. I start after him, but BB held me back in his gorilla form.

" Calm down, he's gone, so is Slade," he said as he goes back into his more normal form.

" I gotta go find Anna," I said instead, heading for the forest, where the smell of singed fur leads to.

" Alright, we'll help out," Cyborg offers as he informs Robin and them what we were going to do now.

* * *

With Jade, her P.O.V.

A smell reaches my nise as I stop to look in the direction of the T-Tower. There are smoke and blood from that area. Hearing a roar above, I look to see such an impossible sight - a black dragon flying overhead, with what looks like Slade on its back.

_' Never thought to see something like that...'_ I said mentally to myself. The sounds of a yelp caught my attention this time. It's like a wolf's yelp. Going in the genereal direction with caution, I spot a brown wolf sporting burns on her shoulder and back. She is walking back towards the tower, but the burns are really affecting her ability to walk. **_" Hey, you okay?"_** I bark, making her twist around to face me. She instintly relaxes when she sense that I ain't going to attack her.

**_" Yeah, had worse,"_** she answers with a howl and bark. **_" Who are you? I'm Anna."_**

_**" Jade. What are you doing way out here, with burns like that? Because of that dragon?"**_

**_" Heh, yeah. Zikomo caught me by surprise,"_** she answers cheerfully. **_" Lara, my sister, will be coming to help me."_**

**_" I'll stick around to make sure that you get found,"_** I offer, sitting on the ground, still a bit of a distance from her.

" Anna!" we both heard nearly an hour later. The sounds of thudding footsteps follows afterwards. The one to reach the clearing first has black wings, tail feathers, and blue-and-pink outift. " Anna, are you okay?" she cries as she kneels beside Anna.

**_" I'm fine, and will be better after these burns get healed,"_** Anna replies, then transforming into her more human form. " Jade here made sure that I'd be found."

" Jade?" Lara automatically whips her head at me. I just give her a wolfish grin. " ... thanks," she said, finally concluding in her mind that I am okay.

" Well, what we have here? Another teen with powers?" the tin man asks me. The green dude next to him shrugs.

" You could say that," I said as I turn into my human form. " Now if you excuse me, I gotta get going."

" How come?" Anna asks, acting like a little kid now.

" Hey, I travel alone, I train for life," I answer casually. " We might end up running into each other again." I turn to leave.

" Hey," Lara said, stopping me. " I just have to ask, but have you met a young girl about nine, named Rain?" she asks, looking like she is expecting a negitive answer.

" Why, yeah, I have!" I said in surprise. " In the Pizza Galore restraunt!"

" What?" both of the sisters said.

* * *

**Hope the chapter was exciting, and that I didn't mix past and present tense together this time! I'm still accepting profiles, people, so send them in if you want a character (you or some made-up charater) in here! I need characters badly! Thankies!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Race:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon:**

**Abilities:**

**Special skills:**

**Bio:**

**Personality:**

**Side (good or bad):**


	5. Ch 5: The Hunt for Rain

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own Teen Titans! All belongs to the producers of them!

* * *

New Profiles

(Thanks Ear-Tweak-Sama and ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat)

**Name:** Tess

**Age:** 16, near 17

**Race:** Dougan (Furie/Demonic Angel)

**Appearance:** Wears a long cut sleeved turtle neck, black dress, with a thich leather belt with a white buckle in the middle. Long black gloves that comes up to her mid-arm, and are made in a stitch manner. And tall black and white buckled boots (combat boots almost)

**Weapon:** Martial Arts sort of deal.

**Abilities:** Dragon's Breath, Hurricane Slash

**Special Skills:** Combining Fire and Wind for effective attacks

**Bio:** Born in an unknown world made up of other worlds. Doesn't remember anything about her past, but she carries the birth mark of the royal Sei-Land, though she doesn't seem bothered by the fact that she could be royalty. Even carrying the mark, she has searched for a trace of her past, trying to remember anyone she can that might lead her to a solution.

**Personality:** Very feisty and has a mind of her own. Never the one to be outspoken, she's very outgoing and also very bold.

**Side:** Unknown

**Name:** Jessie

**Age:** 13

**Race:** Human with powers

**Appearance:** Had black long sleeve shirt (sleeves goes past her thumbs), and black bell-bottom pants. Wears all sorts of necklaces, anklets, bracelets, chokers, and rings. Has glasses with no frame on the bottom. Has dark brown eyes and medium brown hair that's always in a ponytail. Wears sandals that has straps over toes, the sides, and around the ankel. Also has black angel wings that she tries to hide with a black cloak, but isn't very effective. She uses them to fly. Wears the cloak with hood up when she was first at the T-tower. Cloak has zipper that goes all the way to the bottom, and wears black gloves, as well.

**Weapon:** A black staff that has a lantern-like thing on the top end. Can hold fire. Is used mainly for magic attacks. CAN attack physically, though not as effective at the magic. Staff can materialize and disappear at will.

**Abilities:** Eyes changes colors with her mood (redangry, bluesad, ect.). Can use good magic (heal, breath underwater, turn invisible, transform, stuff like that)

**Special Skills:** Is good at electronics, intruments (the clarinet and piano), and startigies (when not hyped up). If someone tried to read her mind, she can trap them there and either try to get information from them or annoy the hell out of them (with the song "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!"). Knows German and Gibberish. Problem with all of her magic is that she gets tried easily after a long useage of attacking with magic.

**Bio:** Just wonders around, looking for challanges and fun. Loves jello, popsicles, and playing pinball machines. Hates rootbeer soda. Ish not goid wif speling...

**Personality:** Random, fun, and hyper. Does has a sensible and caring side. Most of the time, she is quiet, serious, and her stares are cold. Really random at times, surprising anyone she's with. Loves to steal other people's catch phases and the way they talk, like Starfire's talking, "Let us go to the strange jet of ours!" Likes to sing along songs she likes and knows, like "Laffy Taffy". Even draws on people's faces when they are asleep.

**Side:** Starts out bad, but eventually turns good as she hangs around the Teen Titans. Goes on the bad side just so she could steal information from the other side and goes back to the others.

(With that out of the way, on to the chapter!)

* * *

**Chapter 5:** The Hunt For Rain

Third Person P.O.V.

" So, that's basically it," Jade finished explaining about the meeting between Rain and herself.

" Wow, she's here in the city!" Anna said, with surprise all over her face.

" I doubt she's still in the city though..." said Lara.

" Kill joy," BB said.

" Perhaps I am, but I am just pointing out the facts."

" Let's just get back to business," said Robin as he stood up. " You say that she was a Pizza Galore?"

" Long gone since yesterday, but yeah. Said she was trying to find someone."

" Huh..." Lara said as she crossed her arms. " Who can it be, though?"

" One way of finding out is go straight to where she was and track her!" Cyborg said with a trumiphant smile. " It's definitly getting to be where you can find your sister, you two."

" I guess so," Lara said, still doubtful about it. " But hey, it's a start, right?"

" Right!"

While the Teen Titans and friends head for the city to begin their searching, they was unaware of a newcomer in their tower...

" What a bunch of idiots," a voice echoed throughout the building as someone in a black cloak walked among the halls. " Leaving the place wide open for anyone to walk in. Especially me." She laughed as she walked into Robin's room, looking among the messed-up desk full of papers, trying to find something. " Not here..." Gone to Cyborg's room after ten minutes of searching and looked there. " ... not there, either..." she said as she exited the room, a bit frustrated. " I'm not about to give up! For I am Jessie, the Whiz Wizard!"

She searched all of the rooms, and every crook and cranny of the living quarters and living areas, where they would most likely to hang around at. Her frustration showed through her eyes, having a tint of red in them. They changed colors depending on her mood. And the mood had definitly developed through her two hours of searching.

" C'mon! Where are some of those plans they wanted soooo badly!" she yelled out as she plopped onto the couch in the living room. " Where's the meeting room? The strategies? The PLANS!"

" What do we have here? An intruder?" she heard behind her. She jumped to see Cyborg, as well as the other Teen Titans and the three girls that would probably end up in the gang of heroes...

" Ah crud!" she said as she tried to escape. Didn't work, for she encountered a large, green andacanda that caught her and kept ahold of her. " Le'me go! Let go now, or else!"

" Then start answerin' questions," Robin stated. " Like WHY were you in our home? And looking for these so-called 'plans'?"

" Hell, you left the place wide open. It's practically an open house for people."

" But why are you-"

" Jellybeans!"

" ... I seriously doubt you came here for jellybeans..." Cyborg said with that look that means 'Life's being a pain again', as well as everyone else with the same look and a sweatdrop. - . - '

" What is this, a social party?" Lara said a tad sarcastically. " What are ya gonna do with her?"

" Nothing, for I escape!" Jessie shouted as she used a fireball on BB, who yelled and reverted back into his other form to tend to his arms. She ran for the doors again, but Cybord merely picked her up by the back of her cloak and held her up in the air. She didn't realize until her feet were only running on air. " Hey! What's the big idea?"

" I think you need a time-out," Anna said, laughing as Cyborg takes Jessie out the door and down the elevator to a room that looks likes their living quarters.

" Here, be a good girl while we figure out what to do with ya," Cyborg said as he tossed her in then closed the door.

" This room won't hold me!" she yelled as she tried to summon her teleporting ability. Nothing happened. " CRAP! I HATE YOU PEOPLE!" she shouted as she went on a rampage, eyes red. Then she stopped and went to the bookshelves, saying, " Oooooo, Animorphs!" Her eyes weren't red anymore, but torquoise green, the calm mood color. Cyborg made his hasty escape, confused by how the girl switches from one mood to another in a matter of nanoseconds...

Meanwhile, with someone else that isn't in the T-tower, you have a girl that wears a long cut sleeved turtle neck and black dress with a thich leather belt with a white buckle in the middle. The outfit is completed with long black gloves that comes up to her mid-arm, and are made in a stitch manner. And tall black and white buckled boots that looks like combat boots, almost. She stood upon the biggest building in another city near where the Teen Titans resided at.

" Another planet to check..." she said as she stared down at the people walking around down below. There were a few strong auras on the planet, as well as LOTS of weak ones. She asumed that the weak ones was prey, or else so helpless that the strong ones protects them from danger. But nonetheless, she was going to check the planet for anything and anyone that could remind her of her past...

" Something approaches," she said as she suddenly looked up in time to see a large object flying through the air, much farther than a few miles. It landed in what seems like the ocean, or else on the other side of the continent. " A meteor? At this time of millinium?" Curious, she decided to investigate the site, a long journey there, but could be reached within a week.

" Whoa! Did'ya see that?" Anna cried as she stared out of the window while the others were talking about what to do with the intruder.

" See wha?" BB asked as he looked up from his magizine.

" The meteor, duh!"

" Then nope, did't see it."

The others all said in usion that they didn't see it.

" Oh... oh well, at least I've seen it! It was cool," Anna said as she smiled and looked back outside.

" Instead of talking about all this nonsense, how about we scout the city for any villians or their sister," BB suggested.

" Then one of us will have to stay and watch the weirdo," Cyborg said.

" I volinteer," Raven said after everyone fell silent for a few minutes.

" Okay, then we better get back to work," Robin said as he waved for everyone to follow him. And off they were, again...

* * *

**Hope it was okay! And sorry for the delay, I was REALLY thinking of how to make this chappie! See ya next chapter!**


	6. Ch 6: Let's Have the Insanity

**DISCLAIMER**

No owny the awsomeness of Teen Titans! By the way, I still don't know Raven's meditatian and attacking words, so I'd appriciate it if you tell me!

* * *

New Profile

Name Known By: **Devour  
**REAL Name: Blake  
Race: **Conser  
**Appearance: **HUMAN FORM**: Dark shirt, blue jeans, black gloves, and large spikes on his shoulders (yes, they are real). Short black hair that's not ever tamed and deep green eyes.

**SEMI-HUMAN FORM**: Same as human, but larger spikes, razer-sharp teeth, and a black scar on his left eye.

**MONSTER FORM**: Looks like a large black worm covered with giant spikes, and extremly sharp teeth that goes all the way down to his stomach.

Weapon: **HUMAN**: His fists and spikes when he elbows opponent.

**SEMI-HUMAN**: Fists, spikes, and teeth.

**MONSTER**: Teeth and body slams.

Abilities: Depends on who he eats (Yes, you are reading CORRECTLY), but he'll always have these.

**HUMAN**: Super-strong strength.

**SEMI-HUMAN**: Super strength, and black paralyzing liquid so his enemies can't move. Also whatever powers the person he ate (Gets nothing from Robin, Cyborg, Gizmo, nor Slade, for they don't have actual powers, for they only use machines and fists.)

**MONSTER**: Super strength, powers from the person he ate, tunnel in the earth (the dirt and rock, DUH) and can turn into any form he wants.

Skills: **A skilled mechanic. Has a secret lair in an underground volcano that is full of machines and defenses he made himself. Very good with swords, staffs, and scythes.  
**Bio: Comes from deep within the Earth, like his entire race, but is the only one recorded. The rest of the data is classified.  
Personality: **Happily attracted to shiny things - mainly jewels which he steals. Also, when he eats someone, he comments on how they taste like. He likes to fight because he is usually bored.  
**Side: Unknown for now  
Other INFO: **Please don't go off your rocker and yell, " WHAT THE F#$ING HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? EATING PEOPLE, ARE YOU NUTS?" The people he eats, they are STILL alive. Repeat: STILL ALIVE. The person(s) he eats are, yes, in his stomach, but are avoiding getting digested. Whenever he/she/they DO escape, he loses the abilities and powers he got from him/her/them.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:** Let's Have the Insanity

3rd Person P.O.V.

" Come ON! I'm sick of this room! Let me out!" Jessie yells loudly and clearly, causing Raven must dismay. " Pweeeeaaaaase?"

" Just be quiet..."

" Meanie! By the way, you're a copycat!"

This Raven raises an eyebrow with slight amusement. " A copycat? With what?"

" You're wearing the same cloak as I! ... well, except that your's slightly more bluish than mine... But that's not the point!"

" Hate to disappoint you, but I have worn this cloak for many years now, so I doubt I copied you," Raven said.

" Don't care!" Silence. Then Raven hears Jessie's stomach growl. " Aw man... You wouldn't have anything to eat, do you?"

" No."

" Then let me out so that I can raid the fridge or something!"

" No."

" So you're going to let me starve to death in here? Boy, some guard you are! Even evil guards feeds the prisoner some food, especially stale bread!" Jessie starts to storm the room again, raving on and on about how bored and hungry she is. Raven is sloooowly beginning to wish that she just release the girl and have her go somewhere else. To prevent that from happening, Raven sits on the ground yoga style and begins to meditate.

" Anthion metrian zenthos..."

" What'cha doin'?" Jessie asks after awhile, talking a break from her rampage. Raven doesn't answer. " HEY! I'm talkin' here!"

" I'm meditating..." Raven finally said, and by this point she is only annoyed. " Do you mind?"

" Sorry, but do you know how boring it is when there's absolutly nothing to do? Hmmm..." Jessie's mood suddenly switches to a more colder side, her eyes now medium grey. She is thinking about something, which causes her to be like she is now. The sudden switch of mood doesn't really bother Raven, since Jessie is now quiet. Maybe because of the silece did Raven hear one of the alarms going off.

" Great, what now?" Raven said as she stands up and prepares to go.

" Wait a minute," Jessie said calmly. " If I swear that I'll be good and not run away, can I come with you?"

" What? Why?"

" One, I do not wish to stay here by myself. And two, I wanna help."

" You are just fuuuull of surprises... Okay, fine, just as long as you do what you just said, as well as you do not make any contact with anyone you know."

" Alright, though I doubt that I'll see anyone I know," Jessie said as Raven unlocks the door and allow the girl out.

" How are you going to keep up? Can you fly?" Raven asks. Jessie only smirks as she pulls on zipper that allows her wings to be free from the cloak.

" Oh, I think that I can keep up well."

" If Lara and Anna didn't have wings as well, I'd have been surprised," Raven answers as she takes off as soon as they got out. Jessie follows behind, flapping her wings and gaining speed which quickly matches Ravens'.

As they approach the site where the source of commotion is, Tess and a new being were fighting.

" Why do you pick a fight with me, who was only minding her own business?" Tess asks the guy, who wears a dark shirt that looks black, blue jeans, and black gloves. His hair is short, wild, and black, and eyes that can have the greatest gem of emeralds jealous. But what isn't human is the spikes on his shoulders. She blocks a punch when the guy attack once more.

" Because you seem like a worthy opponent," he answers as he suddenly pulls back and tries to ram her with his right shoulder, spikes first. She dodges it and attack with her own punch. When he have duck, she suddenly kicks, sending him flying backwards. He smirks as he lands against a building and launches himself at her again. She punches him in the face just as soon as he kicks her in the stomach. They both went flying backwards, but the guy recovers first as he swings around on a lamp post and punches her once more in the stomach, which has her crashing into the ground.

She is now getting fed up with this fight. As she stands back up effotlessly, she suddenly unleases an attack called Dragon's Breath, which is a fire attack. The said element surrounds her in a shape of a dragon before it went soaring sraight at the guy, engulfing him in it. He cries out as the attack shears at his skin before the fire disappears and he lands on the ground, only one knee bent.

" I have chosen well. Tell me your name, as well as what you are," he said as he straightens up.

" Tess, a Dougan, but I want your name as well," Tess answers.

" People calls me Devour, but my true name is Blake."

" Devour?" Tess said. " You're no human."

Blake laughs as he suddenly change into his semi-human form. His spikes grew larger, his teeth razor-sharp, and a black scar suddenly appears on his left eye. " Yes, I am no human. I am a Conser."

" Oh shit..." Tess said. She knows about his race well, for another planet she has visited years ago were actually full of Conser's, though they were not at all intelligent as Blake that stands in front of her. _' I suppose that there are Conser's on every planet, and with each planet, different intellects...'_ she thought. " You won't be gaining any new abilities from me, I won't allow it. I shouldn't even fight, I was on my way to investigate something."

" Frankly, you don't have any other choice but TO fight me," Blake said as he launches a black liquid at her, which she made sure to avoid. The stuff paralyzes anyone and anything it touches.

" What do we have here, someone wanting to ruin the day for others?" Raven said as she and Jessie lands ontop of a building nearby. Blake looks up and smirks again.

" Well, if it isn't some more people with powers. What a surprise and pleasure!"

This oppontunity of distraction allows Tess to perform another attack, this time her Hurricane Slash. The wind gathers around her right fist, which she holds over her head and left shoulder. She then slashes it down in a diagonal movement, and the wind moves like a blade and as fast as lightening. It hits him squarely in the back, which makes him whirl around to face her, slightly angry.

" A sneak attack? Haven't anyone taught you to play fair?" he said as he attacks with his spikes, and this time scores a direct hit in her own shoulder. But as soon as he backs up, he meets a lamp post that Raven uses to attack.

" Try taking a time-out," she said as she jumps to the ground. Blake stands back up as though he only been tripped. " Or not..."

" Just bring it!" he said.

" Bring this," Jessie shouts as she throws a lightening bolt at him. He dodges once more and meets both Raven and Jessie face-to-face.

" As amusing as this is, I want a **_real_** fight, with a tough opponent. So why don't you go, before I decide that I can use your powers for a more worthy past-time?"

" Uh... hate to break it to you, but your opponent vanished," Raven said with sigh. Blake whirls around to see that Raven is right. Tess has already continued on her way to where the meteor or comet landed. She has already grown bored with fighting with Blake, since he and everything around him didn't trigger something in her memories.

" A coward, that's what she is!" Blake growls.

" No, just a smart girl," Raven said as she and Jessie stands in front of him. " The other Titans will be here, so why not flee and avoid yourself and us the trouble?"

" Then where's the fun of running if there's going to be a fight?" he said as he attacks them suddenly. And so, the battle continues.

* * *

**Oh gawd, I'm very sorry for cutting this chapter short, but I ran out of ideas... How about in your reviews, you give me one? And I'm still accepting profiles!**

**Name:  
****Age:  
****Race:  
****Appearance:  
****Weapon:  
****Abilities:  
****Special skills:  
****Bio:  
****Personality:  
****Side (good or bad):**


	7. Ch 7: Playtime's Over

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own Teen Titans! I wanna apologize for never writing this chapter. Some of you PMed about the lack of chapters, and I am GREATLY sorry... A bunch of crap happened to me these months, some good, but many bads. Like bronchitis... AGAIN. But now, enjoy the chapter!!

**Profile**

**Name:** Mira**  
Age:**13  
**Race:** Human  
**Appearance:**Wears bell bottom blue-jeans and has a knee length rainbow polka-dot skirt over it. Has a t-shirt that's the same as the skirt. Likes to wear big earrings. Has short hair, almost like a boy's, only a TAD bit longer. Brown eyes but they go silver with a great change of mood. Also wears blue flip-flops.  
**Weapon:** Whatever she can get her hands on. If it's only a soda, she'll shake the can and squirt the enemy. Most likely in the eyes. Heck, if there's only her team members, she'll throw them. She'll take her portable keyboard and hit people if necessary. Normally, Jessie ends up paying for a new one...  
**Abilities:** Is really smart, can speak gibberish and German, like Jessie. Can play keyboard. Is REALLY good at annoying people and freaking them out. Unlike Jessie, she hates reading. But, she's a good speller and sucks at math and science, which is the opposite of Jessie. She likes bothering Jessie when she tries experiments, but is often the guinea pig of them. She'll sneak Jessie's potions and other experiments into things like your cereal.  
**Special Skills:** Can become the shadows and appear anywhere. She has good strength (good for throwing people/things). Can read minds, but not like Raven. More like... just knows. Can become things, but she has to encounter them first. Like if she sees BB, she can turn into him. But only while she sees him. She's like a mirror and likes to mimic people, hence her name Mira.  
**Bio:**Is Jessie's best friend, and she follows her almost everywhere. She makes sure Jessie doesn't mess up, although she tends to do that herself. She scolds Jessie if she does something bad (in her perspective. They're not always the same, mind you). She went looking for Jessie after she never came back from the mission... Has also been looking after Jessie's black cat, Shadow. While Jessie can understand and talk to Shadow, Mira can't. But her dog, Fred, is a different story...  
**Personality:** Is random and crazy, but has less mood swings than Jessie. She loves root beer and tries to trick Jessie into drinking it, like saying it's something else. Likes coming up with nicknames for people. Jessie is Bob, while Mira is Paul. She'll scribble on people and other things, like Jessie. She says this to people that she tries to defeat: "I'm warning you! If you don't die now, I'll kill you!". She also is a fan of the saying, "Bomb them! Bomb them all!" She also sings the songs mentioned, and like Jessie, she sings all songs, even if it's sung by guys. She also likes talking to Jessie in third-person, German, and gibberish to confuse people or to talk privately.  
**Side:**Same as Jessie. She will get coaxed to join the good side (which will take quite awhile to convince). She'll only join when Jessie finally decides to be one of the good guys.

**(Thanks to Jessie's friend! Good profile, like everyone elses! Better than most of the profiles I'VE seen on BELIEVE IT! Thanks to everyone that joined this story!)**

**Chapter 7:** Playtime's Over

"Watch it!" Jessie yells out as she dodges another one of Devour's attack. "Where's the others?" she demands at Raven.

"They'll be here, don't worry about that," Raven said as she pulls out another lamppost with her powers and sending it at Blake. He blocks it and throws the thing far away, laughing.

"C'mon, where's the challenge?"

"Two isn't enough for ya, then how about three?" a voice yells as the very same lamppost returns, hitting Blake in the chest and sending him backwards. "Jessie, you fight like a WIMP!"

"Mira!" Jessie said in surprise as her best friend, Mira, lands nearby. This new girl wears bell-bottom blue jeans (and oddly, with a knee-length polka-dotted skirt over it), a shirt that is the same as the skirt, big earrings (currently hoops), has very short hair, and blue flip-flops to match. Her eyes were shining yellow for the very big amusement feeling she has right now.

"Ye called thy name?" she said as she joins up with them. "Who's the copycat girl?" Mira said as she points at Raven, who has a vein popping up from the word 'copycat'.

"Her name's Raven, she's with the TT," Jessie said.

"What the heck!? You're supposed to be stealing plans, not helping them out!" Mira shouts. "Unless... You were CAUGHT! You stupid-head!" Mira starts **laughing**, forgetting all about Blake, who stands there with a blank face. "What an IDIOT!"

"If we're done talking, who's ready to fight me?" Blake said, making Mira jump and run to Jessie and Raven.

"All of us are!" Robin said as he lands nearby, Cyborg, BB, Starfire, Lara, Anna, and Jade following behind him. "Titans, ready!"

"This amuses me to no end," Blake said with a laugh. "I'll probably have to use my full form!"

"Just bring it on!" Cyborg said as he unloads a beam from his cannon arm, blasting the area where Blake HAD been at. "C'mon, fight!"

Anna grins as she shifts to her dragon form, making Blake look up, up, and UP to see her muzzle/face. She blows out a jet of water, knocking him away and backward, into a building wall. Lara follows through with shifting to her griffin and taking to the skies. Jade also goes to her wolf form and charges to ram him. Blake jumps up and away before Jade could reach him, and she had to stop in order to not hit the wall.

"Ah ha!" Blake shouts gleefully as he sends out black liquid at Jade, who's hit and finds herself unable to move at all!

_'Gah! What... IS this stuff!'_ she thought as Blake starts to dive for the ground, going at Anna now, who roars and beats her wings at him. The wind picks up quickly and he has difficulty staying on path. He starts to grow bigger suddenly and the wind doesn't have that much effect on him. He hits the ground, but instead of laying there, there's just now a **hole** where he landed.

_**"I have a baaaad feeling about this now,"**_ Anna said to Lara, who has that same feeling.

The ground beneath them starts to shake and Anna takes off for the skies just in time - for a giant, black worm-looking thing comes through where she once stood at.

"Holy cow!" Beast Boy said as he tries to stay on his feet. "Look at that thing! That the same guy?"

"Doesn't matter at the moment, BB!" Cyborg said as he aims again and fires. The black Conser seems to grin as the attack hits his spikes, doing no damage. "Oh crud..."

BB turns into the giant green-lizard T-rex, matching more in size now. The Conser lunges out at BB, who manages to dodge then charge. Anna does the same thing from the skies, landing on the back of the Conser and biting into one big spike. Mira jumps onboard of Anna as Blake starts burrowing into the ground, making BB jump away and Anna into the air.

"Whoa-ho!"

_**"Not exactly the time for fun!"**_ Anna growls, though Mira doesn't understand her as the dragon lands on the nearest building.

"Where'd he go?" Robin said as they look down at the ground, trying to figure out where he'll pop out of next.

"Here he comes again!" Cyborg said. And before they know it, the Conser comes up from underneath Jade the wolf - Eating her!

"Oh my gawd, that did not just happen!" Jessie said as she looks a bit sick.

**"Hm, she has a salty taste," **Blake said before laughing. He switches from the enormous worm-like creature into the white wolf that Jade is. **"Ha, I like this form!"**

"Holy cow, he became her!" BB said in shock and somewhat disgust.

Blake turns to them with a wolfish smirk upon his muzzle.

"**Now who shall be next?"** he said outloud as though really wondering, stepping forward and looking at each one. No one but Anna and Lara knew what he said. His eyes lies on Raven, who remains to be unimpressed or even disgusted. With her hood shadowing her face, he only has to guess that she's a serious fighter. **"It shall be you this time."** He grins as he bounds forward suddenly, startling the others as Raven rises into the air and avoiding the attack. Blake merely turns on the spot and launches himself into the air and clamping onto the end of her cloak.

"Zathium zetruim zenthos! **(Yes, I still don't remember --;; )**" Raven summons her dark raven form, the cloak disappearing from Blake's muzzle and now on his back this time, jabbing her beak into him, making him howl in frustration and pain.

Bucking the raven off of him, Blake suddenly shifts to his semi-human form, smirking - Squirting the black liquid at her as she is just turning to face him.

"_**Raven!"**_ Anna spews out a jet of water, trying to stop the liquid. Blake merely switches targets, the water and the paralyzing liquid pushing against each other. They are both pretty even.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouts, making a run at Blake and leaping into the air, his rod coming down on the Devour's back. This makes him lose the battle of the liquids, the jetting water sending him to the ground and backwards.

"Good one!" said Blake humorously. "This is a good battle as of yet!"

"Don't you _ever_ give?!" Anna cries as she reverts to human, panting from the long period of using the water element.

"Ah, but then where is the fun of no fighting?" he inquires. The earth beneath them rumbles once again, and in a blast of dirt and dust, another hole takes the place where he just was.

"Oh crud!" Anna immediately takes to the skies, and just as Raven gotten about ten feet off the ground, Blake returns with no warning. He swallows both Raven and Anna at the same time.

"_**The raven is rather bitter... But the dragon-girl is very sweet,"**_ he laughs.

"_**ANNA!!"**_ Lara cries, the griffin screeching in rage as she turns in the air and diving upon the Devour. Fire surrounds her as she goes invisible, the fire now appearing that it's diving by itself. Blake opens his mouth wide to reveal his teeth and roars as he slashes at the fire, but hitting nothing but flames. Lara lands on the back neck area and start to pound her beak into his skin, clawing and tearing as she goes. The Devour isn't to stand for this, twisting his head to get at the enraged griffin. Lara only moves to the other side, avoiding his teeth altogether. Summoning more fire, she launches them at his face, making him howl.

"Take some've this!" Cyborg cries as he start to fire his cannon, hitting along the side of Blake's neck, finally starting to find weak spots. Starfire fires energy balls as well, aiming where Lara and Cyborg had.

Blake is having enough of this situation.

Lara finds herself upon the ground and staring up at the dragon that Blake has become, and before the griffin can do anything, Blake sends her off with the powerful jetting-water and wind. Sweeping to the side, he hit Cyborg as well, making him crash into Lara and both of them knocked senseless.

"_**This is very useful,"**_he muses as the rest of the team halt before the dragon Devour. _**"Honestly, your powers would be much more useful for me than it is for you weaklings."**_

"This is looking pretty hopeless," Jessie said, her eyes showing the colors light blue and gray - concerned/worried, but still calm and serious.

"Mira thinks that Mira and others should escape while they can," said Mira with some concern, talking in third-person.

"Not with Raven, Jade and Anna in there!" Robin said determinedly and fiercely.

"_**Then good luck with defeating a Devour,"**_ said Blake with a toothy grin. Just when he begin to summon the dark powers of Raven-

"_**Heaven's Strike!"**_ A large beam of light comes out of nowhere and disintegrates the darkness around the Devour. What appears on the scene is a winged white feline of some sorts, with Tess right next to it...

**Oh? What's this now?? Where did the feline thing come from, and how did Tess come across it? Wasn't she going to where the meteorite crashed? Well, find out in the next chappie! I'm BACK and ready to write a whole lot more often!**


	8. Ch 8: Putting Differences Aside

**DISCLAIMER  
**Don't own Teen Titans, and SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! _**cries**_ Stuff is still happening, and we have to move soon... T.T We're packing as I speak...

**New Profile (MINE!)**

Name Sometimes Known By: Cheetah or Thorn **(More on the name Thorn another time)  
**Name: **Rose Kasiya Laxzi  
**Age: 18  
Race: **Cheetah demon (White)  
**Appearance:

**HUMAN FORM:** Long brown hair and brown eyes, and about 5'11", Rose looks serious most of the time whenever around people. She wears purple clothing, a cut-short shirt with long sleeves that covers almost all of her hands, and purple pants that can resemble bell-bottoms because the ends are wide enough to go over her black boots. She wears a black glove on her right hand, covering her wrist that has a amethyst symbol embedded in her skin that means only something to her. Her face has a X-scar in the middle of her eyes and over her nose, ending near the eyebrows and the black cheetah-like stripes underneath her eyes.. She also has bright white angel-like wings on her back, a golden horn on her forehead and a white-with-black cheetah tail.

**BEAST FORM:** Bright white fur coat with black spots, Rose's beast form also has the gold horn on her forehead and the white wings. The symbol on her right wrist is still covered by the black glove, so it looks a little weird for a cheetah to be wearing a glove. She can grow or shrink, unlike the average cheetah, so she can actually carry anyone on her back if she feels like it, but she cannot get any bigger than a horse or smaller than a normal cheetah. Her eyes remain to be brown, as well, and the scar is covered by the fur on her face.

Weapon: **A white double-bladed sword called Kenzel.  
**Abilities: Controls light and nature **(as in can have plants sprout, grow and attack people at her will)**. When she sings, nature grows regardless whether she wanted it to or not.  
Special skills: **Runs faster than any being on any planet. Also, her horn gives out a silver substance that looks like mercury that heals any wound that it touches. At the same time, the horn purifies the air and water when she wants to do so. Unfortunately, healing and purifying drains so much energy out of Rose that it can either leave her very weak or unconscious for many hours to a few days.  
**Bio: Rose has been a loner for a long time, for many years in fact. She was originally from Earth, but she has been traveling the universe in search of someone that she has a great grudge against... Her family, she believed were completely killed off, because of the fact that she was there to watch it. Yes, she is the aunt of Lara, Anna and Rain, who thought SHE was dead with the rest of the family. The difference is that in a strange occurrence, Rose was sent thousands of years back in time, then frozen for about the last hundred years to the present. And she lived for that long, so she's now about four thousand years old. Technically, anyway. She still looks 18, so it taught her that she's pretty much immortal. But only if people are letting her live. She figured out she's really a semi-immortal, her age of physical appearance never changing, but she can just get killed by someone. She almost died once.  
Tess found Rose as the 'meteorite' **(the time Rose was frozen since sent back all those years)**, which is really just her as her beast form, in a crystal-clear rock substance. Tess rescued Rose from the prison, and Rose took off to the battle because she isn't one to sit aside and let others deal with a battle alone. Unless she has a good reason.  
Personality: **Never one to show her emotions because she doesn't want to have other people know what she's thinking, Rose is a loner. She usually have the urge to find other people of situations like herself as well as none like that, but because of her lost in faith of others and her cautious nature, she usually avoids people.  
**Side (good or bad): Good and Neutral at the same time.

**Chapter 8:** Putting Differences Aside

"Da heck?" Cyborg looks up at the two beings on the building.

"Looks like she's back with reenforcements," Jesse said. "I don't see how it's gonna make much of a difference..."

"_**Conser. Been a long while since I had seen one,"**_ the cheetah comments.

"Good, then I don't have to warn you of what he does," Tess said.

The cheetah only grunts out of some annoyance. The girl Tess didn't let her leave without her for some reason, so she had to let Tess ride on her back so that they could get there faster. The feline leaps off the building with Tess still riding her like a horse, landing with no difficulty. _**"How did you gain the form of a dragon? Ate someone for it?"**_

"_**Of course,"**_ Blake laughs. _**"The griffin isn't happy for it, either."**_

'_Griffin?'_ Looking up, she watches in time to see Lara turn back into her more human form, exhausted for using so much of her energy on the attacks. The cheetah's eyes grows large for a few seconds before she turns fiercely back at the conser. _**"If that is the case, then I will have to fight you."**_

"_**Give me a better fight, then!"**_

Without needing to be told twice, the cheetah called Rose launches herself at the dragon-conser, oddly giving off a humming sort of sound. But once she stops short, vines tears through the paved streets, wrapping around the conser tightly around the neck, tail, and chest, surprising Blake.

"_**What?"**_

"Cool, a earth controller!" Mira said with excitement.

"It's more like a plant controller, but whatever," BB said.

"_**Mere plants won't stop me,"**_ Blake growls as he starts to rip through the vines.

"_**No, but it helps with keeping you in place,"**_ Rose said mostly to herself as she flies into the air. _**"Heaven's Strike!"**_ She launches another attack of light at Blake, making him hiss in pain.

"_**I'm not going to be beaten by a cat!"**_ Blake reverts back to his half-human form, the vines now unable to hold anything at the moment. As Rose is trying to land in time, Blake launches at her with a powerful punch, sending her backwards and into a building.

"_**Ow..."**_ Rose crawls out of the hole and shakes herself of dust. _**"That the best you can do?"**_ she taunts.

"Why you..." He starts to run at her again, but then a dragon-shaped fire attack comes from Tess, hitting him dead-on.

"Looks like you've forgotten all about me," she said with a smirk.

"Heh..." Blake looks between the two. _'At least this fight is much better than of with all those weaklings.'_

**Meanwhile...**

"This is SERIOUSLY NOT FUN!!" Anna cries as she hops between areas that has no acid.

"Gee, you frickin' think?! At least YOU TWO can fly!" Jade retorts.

"...I can't believe we were eaten..."

"JESUS! You just merely say this as though you don't care!" Anna scrowls as she does what Jade pointed out, using her ability to stay in the air instead.

"And?"

"You two are SO UNFAIR! I have to hop around like a jackrabbit while you two can leisurely talk about the weather!"

"Okay okay! Sheesh!" Focusing, Anna picks Jade up with her ability of levitation, hovering the girl over the acid.

"Gah!! I hate this sensation, but thanks..."

"Now then. Does anyone have an idea of how to get out of here?" Anna asks the two of them.

"Not really," Raven replies.

"Why ya asking me? I don't really know what happened in the first place..."

"Ack..." Anna crosses her arms in frustration. "Well I'm not gonna let this freak digest me..."

"...Hey Anna. Didn't you say when you said what you could do, that you can walk through walls?"

"Eh? Oh yeah, I did!"

"That can't help two of us, though," Jade points out.

"It can if I just kept a hold of the two of you!" Anna looks over at the 'wall' and shudders a little. "But can I really walk through THAT? It's the side of a stomach, for god's sake!"

"Look, the only way of knowing if you can is that you _**try**_..." Raven grumbles.

Anna looks back over at the wall.

"Ewwwww... But you're right... Let's try!"

**Back to the battle at hand...**

"_**Omph!"**_ Rose is sent flying backwards into another pole, which would be the third pole since Blake decided to play a game of pogo, Rose as the ball and the poles at the sticks in the ground. Rose is already sure she has some cracked ribs from all of this.

"_**Aw, and I thought you were having a blast!"**_ Blake said as he smirks a toothy smirk, being the fact that he is in the mixer of Jade and Anna's wolf forms. Because of Anna's wolf size, he was bigger than Rose herself unless she wanted to be as big as she could, and the fact that wolves are much stronger than a cheetah, she was getting beaten around.

"_**Up yours..."**_ Rose growls as she stands back up.

"Hurricane Slash!" Tess yells as she comes to Rose's side, the attack sending the conser back away from them.

"_**I can show you a real wind attack!"**_ Blake shifts back into the dragon form and takes flight, giving a roar as he prepares to use an attack.

"Um... Da heck??" BB states as Anna, Jade and Raven suddenly pops out of the dragon's side, all three of them looking down at the ground before Jade shrieks at how HIGH THEY ARE. At the instant they got out, Blake suddenly reverted back into his human form.

"That's not cool..."

"_**...Oi vey,"**_ Rose said to herself before she launches into the air, growing to the size of a horse as Blake falls towards the ground. Rose manages to get beneath him and catches him on her back. _**"Be lucky I decided to help..."**_ she grumbles as she looks back at the guy.

"...Thanks."

"Why is she helping him?!" BB starts to go ballistic, being on the jazz that Blake is the bad guy, and good guys shouldn't be suddenly helping them out for no reason.

"Someone shut him up..." Raven complains as she lands next to them. BB suddenly goes sparkly-eyes as he dives at Raven.

"You're safe!!" he cries as he attempts to hug her. He hits a black shield. "Ow..." He twitches as he slides down and lands on the ground.

"He should have known better," Anna giggles as Lara was hugging her tightly. "Lara, I'm alive, you've proven that enough already. Let go, please!"

"Why did you stop me from hitting the ground?" Blake said as Rose lands ontop of a building.

"_**Why are you eating people and fighting for no reason?"**_ Rose merely retorts as she raises an eyebrow at Blake as he got off.

"I can't exactly walk up to people and say, "I'm bored, fight me," can I?" Blake said with a laugh.

"_**And I cannot really watch someone hit the pavement from such a height,"**_ Rose said with a smirk. She tries to shake herself, but grunts as she halts her actions. _**"You really did a number on me..."**_

"You'll heal," said Blake with a shrug. "Why don't ya turn into your more human form? I hate looking up or down at someone to talk to."

"_**Nah... Not now. Not with those two around me..."**_ Rose looks down at the group as they were still trying to awaken BB from colliding with Raven's barrier and Anna is still trying to make Lara let go of her.

"'Those two'?"

"Hey People-eater! Are ya still gonna fight us?!" Cyborg yells while he aims his cannon gun at Blake.

"Nah, I had my share of fun for today!" Blake yells back. Cyborg doesn't lower his gun for an instant, though he does relax his grip with the other hand on the gun by a lot.

"Fun?" BB snaps awake, surprising some of the others as he glares at Blake. "Eating people and beating people senseless is what you call fun?!"

"_**I think the green guy is angry at you. I wonder why," **_Rose said sarcastically.

"Hm..." Anna looks up at the cheetah. "If it isn't for the fact that she's dead, I could swear that that'd be our aunt. She always had love cheetahs, especially white ones."

"I know," Lara agrees.

"Where'd the cheetah come from in the first place?"

"I imagine wherever the girl over there went." Lara points at Tess, who isn't paying attention to them one bit. If they don't trigger anything to her memories, they don't get her attention. The only thing that does is Rose. Tess feels like she knows the feline, for whatever reasoning...

**So, to the T Tower...**

"...So you only picked a fight with Tess was because you was bored...?"

"'Bout it."

Cyborg gives a face that says he was fed up with all that is happening.

"Gah..."

"What's you two's stories?" Robin questions to Tess and Rose.

Tess shrugs.

"I'm trying to remember my past," she said.

Rose looks up at Robin, then curls back up, not answering him. One of Robin's eyes twitches a little before shrugging. It isn't like he's forcing the cheetah to answer him. He figures that she either hates to talk often or she's trying to nurse her own wounds.

"Since she isn't gonna answer, where did you find her?"

"At the site where the meteorite crashed into the earth," said Tess.

"She was the meteor??" Anna said with wide eyes.

"Yeah. She was frozen in some rock substance. I helped her out of it, and she ran to battle after regaining the use of her own paws." Tess looks over at Rose, who's trying to look asleep. "No wonder she did poorly in battle."

"_**You try being frozen for about a hundred years..."**_ Rose growls out while glaring at the girl.

"A hundred years?!" BB's jaw hits the ground at the numbers.

"Wow... That's old," said Cyborg. Rose ignores them again.

Lara and Anna looks at each other with wide eyes.

"Soooo she's immortal!" Anna exclaims.

"_**Semi-immortal, Anna... Anyone could kill me at any given moment..."**_

"Ahhhh."

"_**...I am going to go outside to sleep,"**_ she announces as she stands up and walks off to the door.

"She has a lot of issues..."

'_You do not know the half of it...'_ Rose thought when she heard Cyborg comment that.

**WELL?? I hoped to make it up to all you people with the pages T.T Sorries, but we are packing and we are just doing so much stuff at once that coming up for the idea of the next chapter was tough on me. **_**bows**_** Forgive me...**


	9. Ch 9: Connections

**DISCLAIMER  
**Yeah, I've been given time-off AT LAST! Lol, so I'm back to making more chapters! Though, of course, I'm making about ten at a time, so please be patient. **(sweatdrops)** Oh, and I'm still accepting profiles, even if I AM being a little slow with this story right now. So just send them in if you wanna!

**Chapter 9:** Connection

Walking down the hallway after some weeks of residing in the big T Tower building, Rose gets the feeling that she's being watched. Again. She lightly shakes her head before lowering it below her shoulders to show that she's irritated, walking faster to her given room.

"Think she knows she's bein' watched?" Lara asks as she looks at Anna, Tess and BB.

"Just a bit," said Beast Boy with a grin. "Look, we've been watching her for days already, and she isn't gonna turn into her human form, guys, if she _**does**_ have one! Why don't ya give up?"

"Hey, she reminds me of _something_, and I need to know why..." Tess said with a slight growl.

"And because of her lack of information of herself, she's just really suspicious," Anna said as she crosses her arms.

"Alright, alright, sheesh..." BB sighs. "So what do you suppose we do now? She's in her room once more, not to come out for anything."

"Hm..." Anna suddenly brightens up with an idea. "BB, can ya turn into a bug or something to fit under the doors??"

"Um, there isn't much room beneath those doors. But..." He now looks thoughtful. "Maybe if we plan it right, I can get to be inside her room with her not knowing."

"Yeah!"

"Let's get away from here and plan this out then," Lara intercepts, all of them nodding as they scuttle off to some unknown corner of the building.

Meanwhile, with everyone else in the living room...

"Man, Blake certainly keeps staring at Raven, doesn't he?"

"I think it's more at the jewel she has on her forehead," Robin replies to Cyborg as he makes a sandwich for himself. Indeed, the conser in human form is staring intently at Raven's forehead as she tries so hard to concentrate on meditating.

"...Do you mind?" she finally said as she opens an eye to look at the very interested Blake, who's wide-eyed as though he's admiring something.

"You have a shiny on your forehead, I can't help it!"

"Greeeeaaaat... Someone who could very well be a kleptomaniac when it comes to jewels..." Raven grumbles as she pulls the hood of her cloak over her head to hide the jewel. She doesn't particularly want the conser continue to stare at her or try to attempt to take it off. It just isn't going to happen.

"I'm just drawn to shiny stuff, sue me," Blake said as he shrugs, now looking bored.

"I bet you steal them, too," inputs Jesse, who laughs. She probably shouldn't have laughed while drinking her soda, for she ends up choking on the thing for a minute.

"Sometimes," he replies while whistling innocently.

"And those two just isn't gonna leave now, are they?" Cyborg sighs, motioning to Jessie and Mira, who are happily playing a video game.

"It's not like we can let them go anytime soon. Jessie still needs to spill who's she was working for," Robin said with a shrug. "And she doesn't look like she's going to bust out of here anytime soon, so it's all good right now. Don't know about her friend though..."

"I'm warning you, if you don't die soon, I'll kill you!" she cries as she pushes at buttons rapidly, trying to beat Jessie's character down.

"Ha ha, you wish!"

"Admittingly, though, they do have a great time fighting each other. At least they put up a fight on the game," said Cyborg thoughtfully.

"Anything to keep them occupied, really. Jessie can't really go and rummage through our stuff for these supposed plans..."

"Too true. And we can't just let her go off, anyhow."

"Heeeeellooooo everyone!" Anna said as she and Tess walk into the room. She's as cheerful as ever, and Tess is silent. As ever.

"Well, someone looks like they're gonna get a early Christmas present," comments Robin. "What's up?"

"Weeeeell, we're gonna find out the cheetah's name, and maybe even her human form!" said Anna with a great big grin.

"Why the heck are you so interested in that cat?" Cyborg questions. "I mean, it's not like once you seen her human form **(IF any)**, she'll answer to your demands."

"But we dun even know her _name_! And I wanna know who helped me out!"

"Then you're goin' about it the wrong way," Blake sighs. "You do know that spying on her for her name and human-like form would only have her shut herself from you even more, right?"

"From the guy that picked a fight with a complete stranger," replies Tess with a small smirk.

"Eh… I just know how spying would go bad when you're tryin' to get to know a person…"

"Meh, I still gonna find out one way or another," said Anna. She is giving Blake's words a lot of thought, but if the cat really is who she thinks it is, then she has nothing to worry about. "Besides, she's never gonna tell us, so I can just make sure she knows that it's her fault as well!"

"As you say… Good luck, then."

Night falls at last for the day, and Anna, Lara and BB are still planning their strategy on finding out the cheetah's real identity. But for the said being, she's out on the rooftop, finally in her human form. But it's a different look than it would be thought of. Her hair is brown and long, reaching her waist as it somehow manages to avoid the wings' feathers. The hair and feathers normally would be tangled together, but she somehow manages to keep it not tangled. Her eyes are deep brown, the black cheetah stripes under her eyes showing off the whites of the said eyes. But what seems to attract more attention is the big scar in the middle of her face, the center of the gash just above her nose, and the ends reaching the eyebrows, and the side of her stripes. It couldn't be seen before, since the fur actually covered the scar. She still has the glove on her right hand, so nothing more could be seen of what's under it.

"Huh. So this is what you look like?" she hears behind her, and she turns her head slightly to look at Blake. "Whoa, some scar. Makes you look tough."

"….I suppose…." she said while looking back at the forest. She somehow doesn't mind Blake knowing about her more human form. "...What brought you up to the roof, anyway...?

"Jus' felt like it," Blake replies while sitting down a few feet away. "So... You're really over a hundred years old?"

"...Over four thousand years of age..."

"Wow. Almost as old as I am."

"Really...?" She almost didn't sound impressed. Blake laughs at how she keeps her face straight and her voice bleak. Of course making her raise an eyebrow at what's so funny for him. "Something amusing?"

"You're a strange one." Rose finally has a look of confusion on her face as though saying, **"**_**I'm**_** the strange one?"** "It's like you have nothing to be cheerful about for your life. It makes you more interesting than someone that's happy with their life."

"Oh really? How you mean by when you say interesting...?"

"It means that there's an air of mystery around you, being that you always want to hide out in the shadows as a feline. I don't even know your name, nor does anyone else around here, which means you are cautious. You're even wearing only one glove like you're hiding something. It'd be interesting to find out what made you this way, but of course, I wouldn't try and pry into your life or anything."

Rose looks shocked beyond her normal standards of being shocked. She's that predictable, that easy to read?

"...It is almost like you have been giving this a lot of thought."

"Nah, I just notice right on the spot. Why ponder over something?" He laughs again. "So, who're the ones that you didn't want to see you like this, anyways?"

"Huh. I thought you just said you do not ponder over anything?"

"Good comeback, but seriously, I'm curious."

"Hm..." With a thoughtful expression, she looks like she's weighing the balance of why and why not tell inside her mind. "...It is Anna and Lara..."

"Those two? Ah, so you know them. Are they that bad to be around?" he lightly jokes. She merely gives a cool look.

"Not a word to them about my appearance..." Not even a warning or a threat, but there's a strong hint of a tone in there.

"So you _can_ express emotions! Alright alright, not a word from me," he adds when her look didn't change a bit. "And I can already guess you ain't going to say anything of why. So I'm not even going to press for info."

'_Very laid-back kind of guy, for someone who picked a fight with a random fighter,'_ she thought while she only shrugs at him.

"...You know," he speaks up after awhile, "because you used plants to fight in our battle, that has to be that you're very close to the planets in general, right?"

"Yes." She looks down at the forest. "I feel a very strong connection with what planet I am on, and it would aid me in battle when I ask. I am happy that this planet still has the connection with me, even when I was frozen for a century in that rock substance."

"How'd you attained the connection? It's pretty rare for anyone to be able to feel one with the planet nowadays, since when does the humans and other species care about what they live on."

"I know how that is... But I do not know how I did feel these connections, I cannot really remember." Her expression said something else, but if he noticed, he didn't say anything. "But it is something that I rather stay in contact with."

"Wha, people not good enough to hang around?"

Her eyes narrow, but even if she didn't turn her head, Blake could still feel the holes burning into his soul.

"Let us just say that I had lost too much faith in other people," she said while shifting to her cheetah form. _**"Good-night, I am retiring..."**_ With that, she disappears off to her room.

'_Think I struck a nerve?'_ he thought idly, now bored again. He doubts he'll understand her anytime soon, but at least it's a challenge to figure out rather than with the other fighters. _'Hm, lost faith in others...'_

**Well, I **_**did**_ **promise I'd update more often, and here it is! Hope it was to everyone's liking, and I hope I did everyone's characters well! Night until next time!**


	10. Ch 10: Relucant Reunion

**DISCLAIMER  
**I's trying not to be in the slump, but I's in a frickin' slump! T-T I'm FORCING myself to open WordPerfect and at least _**attempt**_ at making chapters... Sorry that I'm being very uninspired right now, but I's can't help it... Forgive me...

**Chapter 10:** Reluctant Reunion

"B Bug is in the room," Anna said as though she's in the military

"Anna... Enough... You SUX at being some soldier in the army."

"GAH... You always ruin my fun, Lara..."

"Why dun we focus here, guys?" Tess said as she rolls her eyes. She and the others finally came up with a plan to figure out who the cheetah is. It only took two weeks to come up with it, though...

"I know, sheesh..." Anna sighs out as she looks at the small screen that they're using to see whatever BB is seeing. "We managed to sneak BB into the room before the kitty went to it, so it should be easy from here on out."

"Not entirely, but it'll do," said Jesse with a grin. She's in a happy and mischievous mood, as ever. As it is the same with Mira, the Copycat Girl (commonly called lately with that title).

"OH! She's in the room now!" Mira said excitedly as she nearly pulled Anna's arm off in the process of looking into the screen.

"Hey man! Ow!!"

"SHHH!!"

"What would YOU do if your arm was nearly RIPPED OFF?!" Anna cries out as she rubs her shoulder.

"Anna, shush!" Lara clamps her hand over her sister's mouth before she could voice out any more complaints, pointing to the screen as they watch the cheetah wonder to the computer that she was given a bit back ago.

'_Man, this is probably gonna be a slow-going progress,'_ BB thought as he scuttles to a corner of the room to watch from afar. To watch without getting squashed, anyways... _'Though, admittingly, it'll be impossible to work the keyboard with only her claws or tail or somethin'. So she SHOULD be transforming!'_

"_**What I have to put up with these last few weeks..."**_ Rose said to herself as she hits the power button to her computer. _**"Anna and Lara hovering over me like vultures... Blake being himself with his laid-back attitude... Starfire overly cheerful than she should... And Jesse, Mira and Beast Boy pulling pranks on everyone they see... How **__**do**__** Cyborg, Robin and Raven put up with this kind of place...?"**_

"HEY, Mira resents that!" Mira shouts out, though she instantly finds herself wrestled to the ground by Jesse and Lara.

"QUIET!!"

"_**The computer is finally up and running..."**_ Rose sighs as she looks up to the monitor, not even hearing all the muffled voices outside her room. BB, as a salamander, creeps closer along the wall as she moves to sit in the chair right before transforming into her more humanoid form. "Now then..."

"DARN, I can't see her... It's too frickin' dark!" Anna complains.

"BB, you have to try and get closer to her," said Tess, completely oblivious of the ruckus behind her with Mira, Lara and Jesse.

'_Oi, what I have to put up with for this job,'_ BB thought as he did as he could to get at least above the computer without Rose noticing anything. Aiming his head in the direction of Rose, he can at least glimpse that she has long hair and a scar on her face. But he's color-blind, so he couldn't see anything like the others can.

"...Long brown hair and a scar on her face?? And she has WINGS and a HORN!!" Anna said, instantly catching the girls' attention to make them move over to the screen.

"Wow, cheetah-girl looks like she's been through many battles," Mira comments.

Lara frowns greatly as she studies the girl's face. "Anna... I think..."

"You think... what? That you dun have a brain?" Anna immediately regrets saying that as she receives a bump on the head to gain a lump. "Owwies!!"

"No, dummy, I think that it's really our aunt!!" Lara said as a anger vein pops up on her forehead.

"...Aunt?" Jesse said as she, Mira and Tess looks over at Lara.

"Yeah, Aunt Rose... But we thought she was dead for nearly nine years," Lara explains as she looks back to the screen.

"Really?? Why Lara thought that??" Mira asks.

"Well... Because our family was murdered by some people, but me and Anna and Rain weren't there, nor was our mom. We thought that everyone else was dead and gone."

"..." Tess stares hard at the screen, though she was listening to the words of Lara.

"...Tess?" Jesse said after she came out of shock from the news from the falcon girl.

"...I think... I know her..." Tess said quite seriously.

"If you know her, how come she didn't seem to know _you_??" Jesse said in confusion.

"Guys-"

"I don't know, but I seriously think that I know her."

"Hey, guys, look!" Anna said to get everyone's attention, and they look to see that Rose is looking up at _them_.

'_Oh crud...'_ BB thought as Rose suddenly snatches at him and gives him a hard glare.

"So... Who else was behind the spying?" she said as she moves away from the computer to the door, BB now caught.

"C-c'mon, Kitty, you shouldn't be angry..." BB pleads as he poofs back into his real form, big eyes and looking like he's going to cry.

"Who else was behind the spying...?" Rose merely asks again as she glares at him. BB only gulps as he looks to his right while Rose was opening the door. She looks as well and sees five heads looking at her from behind a corner. "..." She drops BB onto the floor and retreats back into her room, the door now tightly closed.

"S-she's scary..." BB quickly runs away from the door as though afraid of Rose to pop out and whack him in the head or something.

"How she find you??" Jesse said as though she's accusing him of being caught.

"I dun know, she sniffed the air and suddenly looked up to see me!"

"...She **is** a cheetah, and cheetahs has highly developed noses," Mira said as she frowns.

"Well, all-in-all, looks like we won't be seeing her for a long while..." Anna's lower lip quivers slightly.

"Grow-up, we'll make her talk," said Lara as she pats Anna on top of her head.

"Is she really your aunt, though? She was frozen for about a hundred years, she said." Now Jesse looks seriously doubtful.

"I'm positive!"

As Jesse and Lara argue back and forth to each other, Tess goes ahead and walks towards Rose's room, knocking on it.

"...What?!" Rose said without opening the door.

"We need to talk," said Tess as she patiently waits for the woman to answer her.

"..." The door opens after a minute and Rose stands there with her arms crossed. "So you now recognize me..?"

"I.. Yes... And your name... it's Rose, isn't it?" Tess is rather uncertain, but the name popped into her head as she takes a full minute to examine Rose's face.

"Yes, it is. I take it you had lost your memory...?"

"I had..."

"So you ARE Rose!!" Anna cries out as she launches out of nowhere and clamps onto Rose's arm, hugging it to death.

"Let go of my arm!" Rose tries to pull her arm out of Anna's grasp, but she's to find herself clamped by the other niece around the neck. "Stop it, you two! Let go of me!"

"We thought you were dead, Rosie! How did you live through it??"

"How'd you get to be so old, Rose??" Anna and Lara continue to barrage Rose with questions as everyone kind of stands away from this scene.

"ENOUGH!!" Growling loudly, Rose finally yanks herself out of her nieces' arms to stand away from them. She has such a hard, cold look on her face that Anna and Lara can only guess that she isn't used to hugs anymore, nor any affections.

"You can't get away from those that missed you, y'know," Tess said quietly as Rose looks over to Tess and the others.

"...Hmph." Rose turns to face her back on them, her arms crossed again. "I did not want to hurt them by letting them know that I was alive..."

"Hurt us?? By the power of Christ, you're so dense!!" Lara said, in which made Rose turn her head to give her a look of complete surprise by that. "We've missed you, aunt! And we're hurt by the fact you _**didn't**_ want us to know that you were alive!" Lara gives a hard scrowl as she glares at Rose. "...But the murdering of our family changed you so much from what we remember of you..."

"You were, yes, a bit down about life, but at least you had always tried to stay positive about everything," adds in Anna.

"Well then, now you know that I am not very positive anymore," Rose said with a growl. She wishes now that she haven't opened the door to let Tess talk to her. "And I will not change back to the Rose you knew. I have had four thousand years to become this, to stay alive on worlds full of creatures and beings out to kill others..."

As Lara and Anna just sort of stare at her, Blake appears to see the group hanging about the door.

"I see that all of ya were caught," he comments boredly, snapping everyone to look at him as though they just realized they're still silent.

"They were caught, just a bit..." Rose said back to him, though the comment was a bit sarcastic. "I suppose you knew about this."

"Well, sure, but I didn't want to stick my business into it."

"Typical you." Rose rolls her eyes a bit before looking back at her nieces. "...I am not in the greatest of moods, especially catching a few stalkers did not improving my mood... Come back in a bit, then we could talk, I guess..."

"Eh??" Everyone was caught by surprise by that. Rose usually is the lone cheetah girl that wants to be left alone, but she's offering for them to go back to her to ask questions in a few hours. In which makes them think that there's the possibility of the Rose that the nieces and Tess knew is deep down in there somewhere.

"A-alright!" Anna said with a happy grin, hugging Rose tightly, as does Lara hug her. Rose looks completely uncomfortable as she looks to the side, blushing a little from the continuous affections she's getting. "Thank you!!"

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Rose pats the both of them on top of their heads awkwardly. Her face at least softened a little from the coldness that was on there before. But it's certainly some reunion for the four of them, the two nieces, the lost aunt, and the girl searching for her memories.

**I've finally got another one done!! - ****#falls over with swirly eyes#**** I'm so sorry everyone, but I've been in a bad slump that I was having to FORCE myself to open up WordPerfect, though I'm usually with my hands hovering over the keyboard and no typing being done. XD;; I's happy that you all are sticking with me in my highs and lows, especially to (as it is, I call everyone by their character names) Jesse, Mira, and Blake!! And yes, even my nieces, Anna, Lara AND Rain! Thank you all!!!**


	11. Announcement

Hey guys,

Since as of the last two montsh, I have no way of updating all my stories, popular or otherwise, because I currently don't have a computer anymore. Y_Y Makes me sad to be alone without my compy... -Sniffles- But I'm just letting you all know that I'm still alive, and I'm not giving up on the stories just because of this. When I get a computer [though it may take forever...], I'll be updating as soon as I can! Just letting you all know, in case you thought I have forgotten this. Wish me the best of luck as I'm trying to get a job in order to get a computer.

See ya soon!  
Iapis


End file.
